


Nightmare

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lorell is his name, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Castiel and Dean AU where Cass did not in fact get ‘eaten’ by The Empty.Dean has a nightmare.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/OMC
Kudos: 3





	Nightmare

(Edit: nope, it’s either a rebirth AU or an AU where this Dean shares a psychic connection/link with the other Dean. Just because those make more sense then the other thing I was saying, which I had no actual explanation for. Anyway!)

Jack hummed and smiled as he looked at his pretty red and brown haired boyfriend. The boy was snuggled up to a pillow. Jack went over to put a blanket over him. It was still winter, so it could get cold. He hummed a small sound, then shook his head. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss the boy on the forehead. He was very careful not to disturb the sleeping boy. Very careful, just because of how Dean tended to be. Dean was what they referred to as an angry sleeper. Cass had even said ‘like a bear,’ about that.

He shook his head and held back a small laugh at remembering that. He’d come a long way, and so had his family. Not blood related family, but the ones that had taken him in. They had adopted him, in a sense. Not officially, of course, because his life and such were...complicated. Still, he saw them as his family. Of course they were his family, and so he loved and cared for them. He worried for the men, as well. There was a girl they’d taken in before him. He cared for her as well, and called her his sister. 

Anyhow, he had no idea that one of the men he called dad was being plagued by nightmares...The same nightmare, it was. Every night, he had the same nightmare. It was a weird nightmare, of Cass confessing to him. Then, the black haired one shoved him away. This weird black...thing comes from the wall. It covers him and this woman with a scythe. He swears he knows this woman...but the one he knows doesn’t have a scythe. Is the one in the dream supposed to be a reaper? Death, or what other name you want to use?

He doesn’t know, and he really doesn’t want to know. He just wants the nightmare to end, to go away, to leave him alone. His husband is always right there. His husband is alive and well, so why does he have this nightmare? Why won’t it just stop existing? He shudders and whimpers every time the nightmare happens. Cass has to gently wake him up. Luckily, he’s always there for him, and lucky him it only happens at night. He manages to keep his sanity during the day. That’s good, because they have jobs to do.

He lives with these nightmares, he deals with this plague...He’s not happy about it, but there’s no ‘cure’, so he just goes through it.

End


End file.
